Divinity
The power to have powers from a divine source. Opposite to Demonic Source. Also Called * Divine/Godlike Powers * Divine Source * Holy Powers Capabilities The user has divine powers, which can be obtained a number of different ways. User may be a divine being or has a divine ancestry, transform into a deity either by another god or by faith, channels, acts as a vessel for, the power/soul of a deity, mimic/steal powers from a deity, or be enhanced/evolved to the point of godhood. Divine power levels are variable; therefore, those with weak divinity or have a mortal parent only count as Demigods. Applications *Deity Soul *Divine Force Manipulation **Divine Energy Manipulation *Divine Powers *Domain Warping *Semi-Immortality/Immortality *Physical Godhood *Power Inheritance *Transcendent Physiology *Worship Empowerment Associations * Almighty Ascension * Angel Physiology * Artificial Godhood * Deification * Divine Beast Physiology * Divine Combat * Divine Conduit * Divine Power Bestowal * Ethereal Manipulation * Ethereal Physiology * God Mode * Higher Consciousness * Immortality * Monotheistic Deity Physiology * Transcendent Mutant Physiology * Nigh Omnipotence * Perfection * Science-Magic Ascendancy * Ultimate Invincibility Limitations *Divinity Nullification/Divine Slayer *Ineffective against users of Divine Power Immunity *User may be vulnerable to powers that affect divine beings. Known Users Comics Religion/Mythology Gallery Comics/Cartoons Diagon profile.png|Diagon (Ben 10: Ultimate) a three dimensional demonic entity. Black Adam.jpg|Black Adam (DC Comics) Shazam52.jpg|Shazam (DC Comics) DrFate-FINAL.jpg|Doctor Fate (DC Comics) Birdman.jpg|Birdman (Hanna-Barbera) Jim Downing Spawn.jpg|Jim Downing, the new Spawn (Image Comics) 250px-The Redeemer.jpg|The Redeemer (Image Comics) The Vishanti.png|The Vishanti (Marvel Comics) Magic by Dr. Stephen Strange.jpg|Dr. Stephen Strange (Marvel Comics) possesses vast mastery of the mystic arts; his primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as the Vishanti. Twilight Buffy.jpg|Twilight (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight) Hellboy v4-125.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy/BPRD) Manga/Anime Bills DBZ.png|Beerus (Dragon Ball Super), God of Destruction. Madness Aspect Manifestation.png|The Great Old Ones (Soul Eater) are five beings of godlike power... Eibon.png|...Eibon derives godlike power from his Madness of Wisdom... Excalibur.png|...Excalibur is the strongest among other Demon Weapons and derives godlike power from his Madness of Rage... Lord_Death.png|...Death is a death god who derives godlike power from his Madness of Order... Soul_Eater_Asura.png|...the son of Death derives godlike power from his Madness of Fear... Madness Aspect Manifestation - Power.png|...Great Old One of Power derives godlike power from his Madness of Power. Death the Kid (True God).jpg|Death the Kid (Soul Eater) born as an incomplete god unlike his older brother became a true death god resulting in the eventual death of his father and gained his Madness of Order. Ten-Tails, Creator and Destoryer of the World.PNG|The Ten-Tails/Jubei (Naruto) Kaguya and dojutsu.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Live Television/Movies MarcusHamilton.jpg|Marcus Hamilton (Angel) Glorificus.jpg|Glorificus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), a powerful hell-god. Castiel-Supernatural.gif|Castiel (Supernatural), an Angel of the Lord. Supernatural Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (Supernatural) Amara The Darkness (Supernatural).gif|The Darkness/Amara (Supernatural), older sister of God. Video Games Project X Zone Erica.jpg|Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) derives god-like power from being the host of the Triforce of Power. Princess Zelda.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) File:Hylia_Legend_of_Zelda.png|Hylia (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Joshua TWEWY.jpg|Joshua (The World Ends with You) Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War series), a Demi-god of the Olympians and child of Zeus. Raiden MK.png|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Amaterasu.jpg|Amaterasu (Okami) KidIcarus-1024x610.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) servant of Palutena, the goddess of light. Statesman.png|The Statesman (City of Heroes) gained his powers after drinking from the Fountain of Zeus. Lord Recluse.jpg|Lord Recluse (City of Heroes), like the Statesman, gained his powers after drinking from the Fountain of Zeus. NG Momiji.png|Momiji (Ninja Gaiden) was raised to be a Dragon Shrine Maiden. She was tasked with keeping the ancient relics passed down the Hayabusa Village from the ancient Dragon Lineage and carrying out the Shrine Maiden's rites and rituals to purify the world of malicious evil forces. Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) Al-mi'raj H.png|Al-mi'raj (Valkyrie Crusade) possess divine powers. File:Toyosatomimi_no_Miko.png|Toyosatomimi no Miko (Touhou Project) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Power Sources